The Plants
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Sam and Laura decide to have a study session before going to New York but things don't go quite as planned.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: So, I've finished my first long "Day" fic and I'm already planning another. But, until then, I thought I'd write some more short ones. This little scene has been partly inspired by the book based on the movie; I hope everyone enjoys. Review and let me know what you think.

For an afternoon in April, the weather was unusually cold and Sam Hall found himself debating whether or not he should turn on the heater. Or would Laura Chapman find it totally weird that the heater was on in April? Best let her decide, Sam resolved, heading into the living room of his dad's one story house, where he was supposed to be watering the plants. He checked the multiple ferns and other leafy plants that were no longer green and looked like they were seconds away from dying. Sam made a mental note to water them later, he had more important things to worry about right now. Like making sure everything was ready for the impending study session with the girl of his dreams.

Sam's eyes scanned the room before him, once again making sure that everything was in order; he found it amazing that, even though his dad was never home, he still managed to be a complete slob. But, at the moment, everything was in the place he had provided for it, though he was starting to wonder if the random piles of _National Geographic _scattered around the floor might need to go.

Ever since his best friend, Brian Parks, had told him that he wouldn't be able to make it to the after-school study session to prepare for their trip to New York, Sam had been in a frenzy trying to get everything ready for the afternoon with just the beautiful Laura Chapman. He'd opted for his dad's house, since his mother's was too messy to tackle in two short hours.

In two hours, Sam had managed to straighten up his father's house and he thought he'd done a damn good job of it too. He wondered what Jack would say when he saw it, since he always said his son couldn't keep an empty room clean. But it didn't matter what his father thought; what did matter was what Laura thought when she showed up.

As if on cue, the door bell rang and Sam felt his heart leap in his chest; Laura was here and right on time too, how cute, she didn't want to keep him waiting. Taking a deep breath and attempting to keep himself from acting like a bumbling idiot, he headed toward the foyer and opened the door. Laura was standing on the stoop wearing a checkered coat, a beige hat with her curls tucked underneath and several textbooks piled in her hands. "Hi Sam." She greeted with a smile.

Sam took the books from her and stepped aside to let her in, mentally reminding himself to thank Brian for having to get his teeth drilled. "Hey Laura." He said as he kicked the door shut. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" _Idiot_, he told himself and kept his mouth shut.

Laura took off her hat, her hair falling down her back and looked over at him. "Water would be fine." She told him. Sam nodded, setting the books aside and heading into the kitchen; Laura followed him closely, her eyes roaming around the decor of the room. "You have a nice house." She said.

"It's my dad's, actually." Sam said and then quickly backpedaled, saying simply, "Thanks." He took a glass from the cabinet, thought for a moment then took another, filling both of them from the faucet.

Laura smiled when Sam handed her one of the glasses. A silence settled between them for a moment and she looked down at the floor, as though she was embarrassed by something. "We should study." She said finally, turning back to face the living room where Sam had left the books she had brought. "New York's in a few days."

Sam followed her into the living room, sitting on the couch beside her, though he made sure not to sit too close. "I don't understand what you're so worried about." He said, picking one of the text books up and flipping through it. "It's just a game." He forced himself to stop talking after that, since only drabble was coming out. He didn't want Laura to think he was making fun of her; after all, if the competition was important to her, it should be important to him too.

Laura looked at him for a moment before picking up a book as well, seeming to need something to take her eyes away from his. "It's not just a game." She corrected him. "It's a very important competition." She cleared her throat and flipped open her book, acting utterly fascinated by the Theory of Relativity.

_What are you doing? _Laura asked herself as she gave all of her attention to the words in front of her. _What are you even fighting about? You're screwing things up with Sam. _She knew this but she doubted that Sam even felt the same way about her as she did about him; after all, he was just treating her like a dorky kid that took the Scholastic Decathlon much more seriously then she should. And in a way, he was right but whether he was right or not was beside the point. The point was, he wasn't treating her like someone would treat a girl they liked and that was the bottom line.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to keep himself in line; after all, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. At least he wouldn't come off like a loser with a crush, but he didn't want to come off like a complete jerk, either. "Sorry." Sam mumbled. "I just don't understand why it's so important." _There you go again, _his mind snapped. _Just stop talking. _That seemed easier said then done.

Laura looked up from the book in her hands. "If you don't understand then why did you join the team?" She questioned. Sam stared at her for a minute, unable to come up with an answer, which prompted her to raise an eyebrow.

Sam swallowed, wondering how he was supposed to give her an answer when all he could think about was how adorably cute she looked with her eyebrow raised like that. Besides, he didn't have an answer for her anyway, since the truth was out of the question. Laura would probably think he was a total stalker if he told her that he joined the time to be with her. "I just think you take it too seriously, that's all." Sam mumbled instead, feeling slightly guilty for avoiding the question by making her feel bad again.

Laura sighed and shut the book in her hand. "Fine." She said shortly, reaching out to take the book that Sam was holding. "If you're not going to take it seriously, then I'll just go home and study." _What are you doing? _Her mind questioned and she didn't have an answer. What was she doing, leaving the house of the boy she'd had a crush on ever since she first saw him? If she was a normal girl, not so obsessed with the Decathlon like Sam said, then she was sure things might be a little different.

Sam held onto the book in his hands tightly. "No." He said quickly, tugging the book away from her. "You don't have to go." Laura looked at him. "I mean, we'd probably get more studying done together."

Laura didn't look so certain, even though her mind was relieved to hear Sam's words, and she didn't let go of the book.

"I can be serious." Sam assured her, trying to sound nonchalant and not like he was begging her to stay. "Really. So kiss me." Laura's eyes went wide and he realized what he had said; suddenly, his mouth was dry. "No, I mean quiz. Quiz me." He muttered weakly, swallowing. A part of him wished that Laura would kiss him; he'd been wishing for it since the moment he saw her.

Laura stared at Sam wordlessly, suddenly very aware of just how close they were and of the fact that their fingers were touching on the spine of the book. Their eyes met and before she knew it, Laura was leaning even closer to him, her eyes fluttering closed and she wanted nothing more then to kiss him at that moment.

Sam was thinking about how this was the happiest moment of his life, his lips about to meet Laura's, when the phone in the kitchen rang. Laura's eyes opened and she moved away from him, as though whatever spell had been cast was suddenly broken. "God damn-it." Sam muttered around his breath, considering letting the phone ring but it seemed as though the moment had passed.

With a sigh, Sam got off the couch and headed into the kitchen, leaving Laura sitting alone. She sighed and closed her eyes, flopping against the back of the couch. _Nice going Chapman. _She rolled her eyes. _Real nice._

Sam picked up the phone, muttering to himself about how it better be someone with some horrible news about a death or horrible mauling in the family and answered wearily. He could be in the living room at this moment, making out with the girl of his dreams.

"Sam," It was Jack, his father. "I was hoping I'd catch you." Sam sighed, wanting to throw the phone out the window or at least stuff it down the garbage disposal. "I guess that means you're taking care of the plants."

Sam sighed again, louder this time. "Is that what you called about, Dad?" He questioned. "Your plants?" Plants were not worth missing his chance to kiss Laura and he didn't feel so bad about the fact that they were dying anymore.

There was static on the other line and Sam could tell his dad wasn't able to think of an answer. That was just fine with him, he wouldn't made Jack think any longer. "Oh no Dad," he muttered, trying to put some type of emotion in his voice, "one of your plants just spontaneously combusted. I'd better go deal with that." Anything to get off the phone and back to Laura.

"Sam, stop joking around." Jack snapped, his anger suddenly clear over the static. "Can't you be serious?"

_Apparently not, _Sam thought, thinking back to what Laura had said. "What, Dad? I can't hear you anymore, you must be breaking up."

Ignoring his father's words on the other line, Sam clicked off the phone and tossed it into the sink; he'd deal with it later. Right now, he had to get back to Laura and hopefully rekindle anything that might have happened between them.

But, when he returned to the living room, Sam found that Laura had gathered up the books she had brought and was trying to slip into her coat. "Where are you going?" He asked, causing her to look up.

"I should go." Laura told him, managing to slip into her coat. "I think that-"

Sam stepped closer to her. "You don't have to go." He said, trying to sound smooth and charming and failing miserably. He sounded like he was begging and he knew it.

Laura shook her head, retrieving her hat. "I'm sorry, Sam." She said as she headed out the door. "Maybe we can study together some other time." She didn't wait for him to answer, too flustered and heartsick about going to stay another second. She managed to open the door and close it behind her.

Sam sighed, staring at the closed door. "Right." He said to no one. "Some other time." Though he hadn't been expecting much, his hopes were certainly dashed and he felt like he had blown all future chances he had with Laura.

He turned and headed back into the living room, which seemed suddenly much more lonely without Laura. Sam's eyes settled on the plants, which didn't look like much now and he felt a sense of revenge, however small and petty, in the knowledge that they were dying. And he was going to let them die now.

"Damn things." Sam muttered, breaking off a leaf and dropping it to the floor. He was never going to offer to water his father's plants again.

Because no plant was worth missing the chance to kiss Laura Chapman.


End file.
